Maibatsu Corporation
MAI |games = Grand Theft Auto III Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories Grand Theft Auto IV Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars Grand Theft Auto V }} The Maibatsu Corporation (Japanese Katakana: マイバツ) (BAWSAQ: MAI) is a Japanese multinational conglomerate that has appeared in every Grand Theft Auto game since Grand Theft Auto III, except for Grand Theft Auto Advance. Overview The player can buy stocks from them at the Bawsaq.com website in GTA V. The name "Maibatsu" is a of ''and '' , and is also similar in name to "Zaibatsu" (財閥), a Japanese term for a large conglomerate. The pronounciation keeping in the style of Rockstar's crude humor sounds like "My Butts". Appearances in games 3D Universe * Grand Theft Auto III: Maibatsu has radio and print advertisements for the Monstrosity, a very large SUV (RC truck in European version) with extremely bad fuel efficiency. * Grand Theft Auto: Vice City: ** Maibatsu runs a sexually provocative ad on the radio to promote the Thunder. ** There is an ad run by the lobby group Buy American Coalition which encourages consumers to purchase domestic cars out of patriotism (a reference to the US auto industry being threatened by the growing popularity of cheaper and more fuel efficient Japanese imports), although it concedes that the Maibatsu Thunder is cheaper and better than its domestic contemporaries. ** On the talk radio station VCPR, Jonathan Freeloader announces Enviromental Week which is sponsored by Maibatsu and the Vice City Power Corporation. ** On the talk radio station K-Chat, during her interview with Gethsemanee Starhawk Moonmaker, Amy Sheckenhausen says she prefers American cars after Gethsemanee mentions the coracle, which Amy initially believed to be a kind of Maibatsu car. * Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas: Maibatsu runs an ad on the radio encouraging parents to buy their kids cars instead of bicycles. * Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories: Maibatsu runs an ad for the Womb, a minivan designed for men. It features a cooler for beer and a television on the dashboard among its features. The ad states that men can watch football, masturbate and be away from their wives in the Womb. They have also put on a petition to ban motorcycles, which has been receiving support from the Liberty Tree. * Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories: In the Vice City Inquirer, the Buy American Coalition asks readers to "take a mallet to a Maibatsu today". On the official website, Toni's bag contains keys for a Maibatsu car, which feature the logo emblazoned on then. HD Universe * Grand Theft Auto IV: The corporation is more blatantly based on Mitsubishi. Maibatsu now produces the Mule truck, Sanchez dirtbike, and Vincent sedan. In the WKTT in-game radio, a quick reference to the Maibatsu Monstrosity can be heard. * Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars: Maibatsu does not make any notable appearance in Chinatown Wars aside from the presence of the Sanchez dirtbike. * Grand Theft Auto V: Maibatsu now produces the Penumbra coupé and the Frogger helicopter, while the Mule truck and the Sanchez dirtbike from GTA IV are also present. There is a Maibatsu Motors Inc. factory in Vespucci Boulevard and Supply Street in East Los Santos. Its recently-new bike, the Manchez, is available from Bikers update. Although the Maibatsu Corporation is most famous for the vehicles it manufactures, Maibatsu also manufactures, among many other things, electronics and cruise missiles.BAWSAQ Vehicles 3D Universe HD Universe Gallery MonstrosityUS.jpg|An ad for the Maibatsu Monstrosity from the American and Australian GTA III handbooks, a rebadged Landstalker. MonstrosityEU.jpg|An ad for the Maibatsu Monstrosity from the European GTA III handbook. Maibatsu-GTAV-Logo.png|Alternative Maibatsu logo with a filled in background. Maibatsu2014logo.png|Maibatsu logo badge. Maibatsu-Alt-Logo-GTAV.png|An alternative Maibatsu logo featuring four "M"s in a cross shape. MaibatsuMotorsInc-sign-GTAV.png|A Maibatsu Motors Inc. sign. MaibatsuMotors-GTAV.png|Maibatsu Factory in East Los Santos, San Andreas. BoostMotocross-Maibatsu-RacingJerseys-GTAO.png|Boost Motocross Racing Jersey. CherryMotocross-Maibatsu-RacingJerseys-GTAO.png|Cherry Motocross Racing Jersey. Trivia * The "Maibatsu Corporation" is likely a nod to the Zaibatsu Corporation, a massive corporation that plays a large role in Grand Theft Auto 2. * Maibatsu's description as an "over-diversified" company reflects Mitsubishi Group's incredibly diverse products, from cars (Mitsubishi Motors Corporation/MMC), heavy equipment (Mitsubishi Heavy Industries), aircraft, and home appliances. References Navigation }} ar:شركة مايباتسو de:Maibatsu Corporation es:Maibatsu Corporation fr:Maibatsu Corporation pl:Maibatsu Corporation ru:Maibatsu Corporation Category:Vehicle Brands Category:Vehicles manufactured by Maibatsu Category:Corporations Category:Businesses Category:Businesses in GTA III Category:Businesses in GTA Vice City Category:Businesses in GTA San Andreas Category:Businesses in GTA Liberty City Stories Category:Businesses in GTA IV Category:Businesses in GTA Chinatown Wars Category:Businesses in GTA V Category:Motorcycle Brands Category:Electronic Companies Category:Weapons Manufacturers